Steve's Stark
by E. Briar Rose
Summary: When a secret of Tony's is found out nobody expects Steve's reaction but as more about the secret is found out Steve's reaction starts to make a lot more sense and Tony isn't too happy about that
1. Chapter 1

Tony stood in front of all the Avengers except Thor since he was one Asgard, looking slightly nervous as Pepper stood in the background talking to someone on her phone. the pair had rushed out of the room about two hours ago when they received a phone call from someone. Tony finally began to speak,  
"Okay so about 16 years I found out that I had a 6 year old daughter, I started sending her money and visiting her. Her mother and I agreed that is would be best if she knew who I was and got to know me outside of magazines and stuff. She has met Pepper several times. Three years ago her mother died. A week ago her house burnt down, since she lives and works a few miles from here she will be coming here to live until she finds a new place. Her name is Dessah Stark, she is 22 and if one of you boys dare to set a finger on her…"  
"Tony!" Pepper yelled  
"Oh right, sorry anyways. She is loud and kind of crazy, she loves movies, acting, and her dog. She is also a tom boy and my baby girl. She plays volleyball as well as basketball and runs track. I have kept her a secret in order to protect her and let her have a normal… Hey were did Steve go?" Tony said causing everyone to realize he was no longer sitting on the arm chair, "Oh well, he is Captain Virginity so I'm not too worried about him. So any questions."

In Steve's room  
"This isn't good."  
"Well yeah that parts good but its going to be a lot harder…"  
"We could, are you ready to, I just don't know whats going to happen though"  
"So yeah see you then"  
"Goodbye"  
Steve put away his phone as Tony entered,  
"Aye, Cap you finally learned how to use a phone."  
"Yes, I did umm yeah I needed to so that I could communicate with shield more easily"  
Steve said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, Tony raised his eyebrow at Steve but decided to leave the subject alone he needed to get ready for his daughter's arrival tomorrow,  
"Okay I just thought I would let you know that Dessah is arriving tomorrow at noon, see ya"  
Steve sat down on his bed an rubbed his face as Tony left leaving him nervously running his hand through his hair before falling asleep.

The next day  
Steve stood at the stove in the kitchen flipping pancakes as he waited for the rest if the team to arrive. It had become a tradition for them to eat at least one meal together a day. He heard Clint and Natasha talking as they approached,  
"I found some pictures of her on line last night, no wonder Tony kept her hidden she is smoking hot."  
"Clint shut up, you know Tony would kill you if he even heard you talking about his daughter like that, plus you have me" Steve was glad to hear Natasha protect Tony's daughter while keeping Clint protected and in line. The two had made their relationship official a few months after the events with Loki and couldn't be happier.  
"Hey Steve, whats for breakfast today?" Clint greeted as he sat down before stealing a quick kiss from Natasha.  
"Pancakes"  
"Yum, syrup" and with that Natasha broke out in a fit of laughter before playfully smacking Clint's arm.  
"Hey Bruce, have you seen any pictures of Tony's daughter?" Clint asked as Bruce enter the kitchen  
"Yes I have and before you ask anymore question be aware that Tony was about 20 feet behind me"  
A short while later Tony enter the kitchen with Pepper in tail and the two sat down and snuck a kiss before Steve turned around with 6 plate of pancakes and they all dug in.

Dessah's Arrival  
The Group had quickly dispersed after breakfast to their various rooms to shower and change before Dessah's arrival. All of them minus Steve currently sat in the living room waiting for Tony's daughter to arrive. They had found out that she was the daughter of one of Tony's first girlfriends and had graduated college at 17, she lived in New York and had even done some work for shield. They were surprised to find out that Tony had stayed good friends with her mother after learning he had a daughter and even gone to several father daughter dances when she was younger. Her mother had died of cancer when she was 19. She has no sibling and very little close family besides Tony.  
"Tony relax. I'm sure she is fine. You know how New York traffic is."  
Pepper said as she tried to calm him down.  
" Okay yeah you're right. Has anyone seen Capsicle? He isn't the one I expected to be the last to arrive well except Dessah."  
"No last I saw him he was headed back to his room after breakfast."  
Clint said, as he turned toward Natasha.  
"Sir miss Stark has arrived she will be arriving in the living room shortly also Mr. Rogers is just now leaving his room." jarvis alerted them and with a ding several second later the elevator opened revealing a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple graphic tee, dark skinny jeans, and studded converse all-stars  
"Daddy!" She yelled as she dropped her suitcases and ran into her father's open arms  
"Hey Dess, long time no see."  
"Hi, Dessah. I'm Pepper."  
"Oh, you're the one I talked to one the phone its great to finally meet someone who can handle my dad."  
Everyone was too busy watching the happy reunion to notice Steve entering until Dessah looked up and left Tony's hug sprinting,  
"Steve!" was all they heard as they watched her leap into the captain's arm before kissing him hard on the lips. They all stared in shock as they saw Steve and Dessah reluctantly stop their kiss, resting their foreheads on one another's.  
" What the heck?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck?"

Clint exclaimed. A thump momentarily distracting all of them, but once they realized it was simply Tony fainting they turned back to Steve and Dessah only to see that they had resumed kissing. Tony, who was once again standing, cleared his throat making them stop and Steve blush. "So you're dating my daughter?"

"Yeah, close to a year now."

"What? I swear I'm going to…"

"Daddy, he knew I was your daughter after two months but we decided to wait a little while to tell you. However when you guys had to go and assemble in Russia for a while it delayed our telling you, and then some other stuff came up and we decided to just wait until we needed to tell you so I was not in as much danger because the paparazzi love you all a bit too much." Dessah interrupted before her father got too carried away. The rest of the avengers and Pepper left to give Tony, Dessah, and Steve some space.

"So you guys have been dating since what New York?"

"Yeah, actually about a week later. I bumped into Dessah at Central Park and we hit it off."

"So this is real? I'm not dreaming? Capsicle has a girlfriend and she just happens to be my daughter who I haven't seen in months, Oh gosh please tell me you guys haven't…"

"No! Heavens no, never I wouldn't even just no, not yet." Steve stammered out blushing even more.

"Wait a second yet, you mean you will and you've thought about…"

"Dad, will you please just stop."

Steve stood there slightly mortified with his hands awkwardly rubbing his neck or in his pockets as he tried to figure out what exactly he should do. "Umm Dessah, Doll why don't you go find Pepper and have her and Natasha help you settle in and you guys can have some girl talk while I umm talk to Tony. I'll come find you later." Steve stuttered as he kissed Dessah's forehead before she left and he turned back to see a very angry Tony Stark.

With Dessah

Dessah left Tony's office and rounded the corner into a very large living room where she found Pepper and Natasha as well as Clint and Bruce. Natasha was talking quietly to Clint when she entered and gave her a small smile and then gave Clint a look before he suggested that he and Bruce go to some stuff to leave the girls alone. Dessah breathed a sigh of relief to not have to deal with any extra people right now. She had many ideas of what her dad might be doing to Steve and she didn't like any of them. Pepper and Natasha walked over to her, and Pepper suggested that they get her luggage and get her settled into one of the guest rooms. Natasha made a comment under her breathe about moving her into Steve's room instead. Dessah chuckled, "Wouldn't be the first time but I don't think my dad would be very happy with it". "Wait you've slept with Steve?" Natasha exclaimed shocked to learn something new about the Captain "Not exactly, it was really late one night and he didn't want me driving home so we slept in his bed together. My dad almost caught us that morning. After that we learned to be more careful but I have spent several nights here and Steve has spent a few at my apartment.", "So he still has the title of Captain Virginity?" Natasha asked knowing full and well what Tony would do. Natasha had found out about Dessah during her time undercover at Stark Industries and knows just how protective Tony can be. "Yes he still has that title or nickname or whatever, but daddy still isn't too happy with us. I just pray he doesn't kill Steve when he finds out…" Dessah abruptly stopped talking as they reached one of the guest rooms. A awkward silence filled the air as they brought her luggage into the room and she began to unpack. It was Pepper who finally spoke "finds out what?", "That Steve and I have been dating, that we have slept at each other's places, that he was the reason I was at my house when it burnt down, and well just, I don't know.", Dessah looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Cap can take Tony fairly easily.", Natasha said rubbing her hand on Dessah's back comfortingly.

"Well, I'm just going to go an check on the boys and make sure neither one is trying to kill the other one.", Pepper said quietly as she left the room.

"I know, but I just don't want Steve getting hurt. Its hard enough with missions and such, but now. Having all of you around its going to be harder whatcha so many people I have come to care about go away and save the world", Dessah stated as she turned away from Natasha and began repacking her bags "Dessah, why are you repacking your bags?", "Because Steve and I already talked some and decided I was going to move in with him. I just didn't want to tell Pepper before she talked to my dad. I figured it would be best if she didn't know absolutely everything.",

"Well then let me help you",


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Steve and Tony

"You've thought about sleeping with my daughter?" Tony shouted still shocked to only be finding out any of this now "Well, yeah I mean its not…","How dare you, I thought you would be the one I wouldn't have to worry about around Dessah, I thought you would be the safe one who could teach her how to defend her self and who would act more like an uncle or brother then a boyfriend." Steve seeing that simply answer the questions Tony asked would get him nowhere realized that he would have to tell Tony everything no matter how much harm it might cause him, "Tony I need you to sit down and listen to me until I tell you I am done talking, no interrupting and listen okay because otherwise the rest of out live are going to be very awkward, after me and Dess had been dating for a few months we started spending the night at one another's place but nothing more, we would cuddle and sleep. We have been dating for over a year now and I really truly have been meaning to talk to you about it but lots if things came up. She wasn't at her house when it burnt down. We didn't get back to her house until two in the morning because of something when we got back it was all burnt. Tony you have to try and understand that I love her and my intentions with her are nothing but honorable, she means the world to me, we had been dating for three months when we had our first big fight she thought I was cheating on her or something, she walked right up to me and slapped me started yelling at me I yelled back saying that she was being ridiculous and she needed to calm down. That just made her more upset and she brought up the fact that I wouldn't tell her about my childhood and said that I kept too many secrets from her and I told her that our whole relationship was a secret that everything we did was a secret and all of sudden somewhere in the middle if the yelling I grabbed her and looked her in the eyes and whispered "I love you" and kissed her, it was the first time I ever kissed her, first time I ever kissed a girl with out being forced to. We just stood there for a little while before I told her all of my childhood, the bullies, the asthma, my parent dying, the orphanages, I told her about everyone and everything I had lost and she told me she was sorry and I told her I was sorry, I realized then that what I had said about loving her was true and that I hated fighting with her. When we got back from Russia I went straight to her house, it was then that she taught me how to use a cell phone so that I could always tell her I was alright when we have to assemble." Steve took a deep breathe before choosing his next words very carefully," Last week the day her house burnt down was the day of our one year anniversary and at first we didn't notice that her house had burnt down but when we did we realized that we finally had to tell everyone and we sat there for like an hour just talking about how we were going to tell you and the team and where she would live and then you called and insisted that she came and lived here which she was already going to because… I had asked her to move in with me a week earlier so a lot of her stuff is already in my room and now here we are she is probably finishing putting her stuff away and I should really go find her before you kill me" Steve said as he tried to rush from the room but stopped once Tony began talking, "I'm not going to kill you, however I am going to beg you to not hurt my little baby girl. She means so much to me and I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. Especially since I don't know how much harm I could cause you. However I do have one question for you, whats her ring size?"


End file.
